random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure of Bob and Bill Episode 1: habla español
ZOOm! Bob and Bill were riding really fast sandwitch-shaped horses. An angry Fake Mustache Vendor was chasing them while riding on a bunch of mustaches togethor forming a giant elephant. "Oh no! The Mustache Vendor is catching up!" Bob shouted. "Oh no! This is worse then the time when my Uncle Larry stole my glasses and played Tic-Tac-Toe!" Bill yelled. "You don't have an Uncle Larry and you don't wear glasses, you wear contacts!" Bob replied. "I know about the contacts thing but Uncle Larry exists! He owns that inflatable banana that we are about the crash into!" Bill yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They shouted. Then they crashed into a banana and were sad. "I miss my horsey sandwitch." Bill moped. "Yo también echo de menos mi caballo para mascotas que tiene la forma de un sandwitch. Él era el amigo más gloriosa. Oye, ¿de dónde ese proveedor montar los bigotes a ir?" Bob said. "Why are you speaking spanish?" Bill asked. "Porque siento que le llama tonto!" Bob shouted back. "¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Usted es un tonto llama entonces soy! Eres tan tonto, que los plátanos mueren al ver su escalofriante acto de payaso!" Bill replied angrily. While Bob and Bill were bickering in spanish, the Mustach Vendor sneaked up. He sneak attacked them and nearly killed them when Bill moved left two centimeters and the knife he throwed hit the balloon which exploded. "Oh, muchacho." Bob and Bill said as the banana exploded into bits. "Oh, I told you bananas die when they see you!" Bill shouted at Bob. Bob got so angry that he exploded, too. His guts landed everywhere! "Ew! Agallas son tan asqueroso cuando se han explotado de cuerpo de alguien! Oh, sí! Me pareció que su cerebro! Ahora puedo leer su mente! Me pregunto lo que está pensando ..." Bill said. (P.S. If you do not speak spanish, just read another one of my stories. This one is probably to confusing. But if you want to read this horribbly bad, just learn spanish! It is easy! Did you know, that bacon in spanish is tocino? And random is azar) The Mustache Man was so disgusted that he fainted then fell through a trapdoor into an invisable box. Then the dark room outside of his box become a city park somehow and Bill and Bob's guts disappeared, too. Then he was all of a sudden dressed like a mime. "Lo que en el mundo que me pasó? Yo soy un mimo! Yo mimos sombrero! Mimos olor a cebolla! Y se parecen a ellos, también! En serio, te ves en una cebolla, lloras, te ves en un mimo, llorar! Es exactamente lo mismo! Ellos son gemelos! Lo mismo! Completamente lo mismo! Y todavía el sombrero los dos!" The Mustache Man ranted. The people at the park booed him because he talked. Then Bob and Bill appeared and Bob was alive. they teased him. "Este espectáculo es una mierda! Vamos a ver el mimo que es realmente bueno! Boo!" Is what the boys shouted as they walked away. "¡Feliz Año Nuevo." The man said. =THE END= Category:Random Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:The Adventures of Bob and Bill